Egg Salad
by Slover Pink
Summary: Naruto didn't know how it happened, but all of a sudden Sasuke ended up underneath him! NaruxSasuke / GaaraxLee / Orochimarux3rd Hokage.
1. Egg Salad

Hello Minna-San, it's Slover Pink here again! I'm trying out something different and since I was only able to finish one of my stories, I figured I'd make one-shots from now on. I do not own any of the characters in Naruto. I do own the story though!

**Warning: yaoi mature**

Chapter 1: Egg Salad

Naruto didn't know when it happened, but his rivalry with Sasuke became something more…Their competition of wits and chakra, soon changed into strange flirtations of interest. The fact that both boys were blushing at this proved that both enjoyed it as much as the other.

Naruto had eventually gone overboard with his shadow techniques, and had hurt Sasuke pretty badly. Unable to pay him back, Naruto promised that he would take care of Sasuke at least once a week, and on weekends.

It wasn't long before the two noticed they had something for one-another, and with caution Naruto tested this mysterious feeling on Sasuke...

To Sasuke, Naruto's presence was bothersome. He didn't like the cumbersome idiot at all. But of late, Naruto's determination to become the greatest ninja had impressed Sasuke in ways he wasn't so quite sure of. Yes at times even he got jealous of the dimwit. At other times, he was envious. Their time together took a lot of energy to get used to, until Naruto tripped over something clumsily and touched Sasuke inappropriately. Sasuke was scared of this feeling…the feeling Naruto gave him.

Sasuke didn't back down, just froze. Naruto could feel Sasuke harden and he squeezed unconsciously, making the paler boy flush.

"..Naruto…don't.."

"But Sasuke…you're".

Sasuke tired to move off the ground, but Naruto was blocking him. Scared but anticipated Naruto began unbuttoning his shirt. He was already half naked, when he turned to the dark-haired boy and grinned. "Got Ya. Ha-ha".

"Sasuke kun, you should have seen the look on you're face"

Sasuke stared at Naruto with odd and unpleasant eyes before he stood up and undid his clothes in record time. There before Naruto was the handsome butt-naked Sasuke.

"Sasuke…anno"?

Without a word said Sasuke knelt down and undid Naruto's pants so that he too was completely nude. Naruto wasn't sure if this was Sasuke's part of a joke or something, but he did nothing to hold back. He grabbed Sasuke and pulled the youth closer to him embracing the dark haired boy, his mind unable to make zero sense of the situation. With a whirlwind of a brain, Naruto bent over and kissed Sasuke's lips for trial. To his surprise the feeling was equal and the kiss turned open-mouthed in a mutual tongue-lock. Sasuke who was still leaning over Naruto, pulled back when he felt two hands grab his ass.

Naruto gave him a goofy smile before retreating his hands to a safer place. His lips returned to Sasuke's and he moaned just to let the dark haired boy know how much he liked it. Naruto couldn't help the fact that Sasuke was kneeling over him with his legs spread out and all. He guided two fingers towards Sasuke's entrance rubbing against the opening. Sasuke moaned quietly.. until Naruto stuck his fingers inside.

"Na..Naruto cut it out"!

"Strike two" Naruto whispered smiling sheepishly before moving Sasuke from atop to below him. His fingers tingled Sasuke's nipples, but when the dark haired boy didn't seem moved, Naruto motioned his hand downward across Sasuke's chest feeling the lean muscles below. Naruto was sweating, he kept Sasuke's upper body occupied by hawing at the neck, trying to leave a love bite that he had no experience in doing.

Sasuke quickly turned his head and hissed in embarrassment as Naruto played with him. Naruto insisted that gesture was for better access while still kissing the pale length of Sasuke's neck. Naruto motioned the paler boy beneath him more so that he was directly atop Sasuke's body. Sasuke didn't seem fazed enough to have any complaints, he just opened his eyes to see where Naruto was heading while also loosing track of Naruto's hands. One held Sasuke down, the other hand in the complete opposite direction near Sasuke's abdomen. Naruto's hand made its way further down Sasuke's body. It gave the paler youth no time to prepare before he felt Naruto's sweating palm grip his unsteady member.

Sasuke twitched, and pulled his head back as Naruto slowly began to pump him. He could feel himself turn hard, and no matter how many times he fought it, Naruto's hot and sweaty palms made it difficult to resist…

Naruto did his best to pleasure his other. He really didn't want to fail '_this_'mission. His other hand moved from Sasuke's member; to his face. Naruto lingered his fingers by Sasuke's lips, when he tried to get Sasuke to taste himself, he ended up getting his finger bit.

"Oww…Sasuke"

"Naaruuto". Sasuke managed with his breath so hot and heavy. Both youths were in a state of hazy ecstasy, and could barely manage many words. To punish Sasuke, Naruto returned his hand to Sasuke's member, and stroked it incredibly slow. He then disappeared for a moment, and Sasuke noticing Naruto's absences, bolted upward to find Naruto already between his legs. Sasuke didn't even have a second to protest as once again Naruto took change. He felt the other boy engulf him. Naruto's mouth welcomed Sasuke's member, slowly but passionately, from the beginning to the end of Sasuke's length. He could feel Naruto's tongue lapping along his cock, licking up every drip of Sasuke's semen as it came.

This caused Sasuke to shake uncontrollably. He wasn't sure he wanted to do this anymore, he wasn't even sure if he wanted Naruto as more than a friend. Once again Sasuke pulled forward, his hand's gripping at the shoulders of Naruto, pulling the boy off him.

"Sasuke what's wrong" Naruto said nervous that Sasuke was effected more than he wanted this boy to be. "Are you alright"

"Does it look like I'm alright"? Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto. Naruto could see that Sasuke was scared…scared of doing this… scared of being more to him than just a friend or teammate…scared of having this thing they call love. Naruto wanted to prove to Sasuke, that just recently he began to have feelings for the paler boy. Just recently had he begun to think of Sasuke as more than a friend, and just recently had Sasuke discovered his own feelings for Naruto as well.

Motioning inward Naruto kissed Sasuke without thinking. It went from small peek kisses to tongue inviting. Tears ran down Sasuke's cheeks, Naruto was crying. It was probably then that Sasuke realized that Naruto was determined again, not just to become the greatest hokage, but to become Sasuke's love. Sasuke held the golden haired boy in return before Naruto pulled back.

"I…I want this more than anyone could. Please trust me. I know I can be a klutz and even an idiot sometimes, but I'm not afraid…"

Unable to finish his sentence, Naruto laid Sasuke down carefully. Gently pulling the paler youths legs apart he lowered his body, his own member prodding the opening to Sasuke. With a nod he began trusting gently until he was invited. Naruto's cum made it easy to pass though the paler boy's body. Sasuke could feel Naruto's member grow hard and thick in him. He tensed as Naruto hit hard causing Sasuke's toes to spread in anticipation. He'd never felt this way, and never wanted to feel this way with anyone but Naruto.

As Naruto shot his semen willing into Sasuke, giving the dark haired boy all he had. Sasuke griped at Naruto's whiskers. Naruto's pace was rough and uneven. Sasuke managed as all he could do was helplessly give into Naruto, his now somewhat lover. The boy filled Sasuke so much that some of his fluids managed to escape where the two boys joined. Naruto could fell Sasuke squirm as he fucked and came hard on the spot. Sasuke could feel the power of the fox demon engulf him, Naruto's eyes turning red as his orgasm came. The paler boy threw his head back, making a sound so high pitched it could be mistaken as a little girl. After a few moments, Sasuke trembled himself to sleep and just this once Naruto slept inside him….

"_I am not afraid to love you_" Naruto whispered in his lover's ear, finishing his sentence.

End.

Note:

Basically a small fic inspired by both the anime and manga. Naruto wants to show Sasuke that he too can be dominating, if he knows Sasuke's weak points!

Chapter Two is a fic about Lee and Gaara, only those who have seen/read at least half or more of the anime/manga would enjoy it, as I don't want to ruin it with spoilers.


	2. Curry

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but I do own the story!

**Warning: soft yaoi/ shonen-ai**

Chapter 2: Curry

Rock Lee had the worst luck when it came to finding someone that likes him enough to be his girlfriend. Sakura didn't even like him that much, but he would do anything for her including being her slave. He had zero luck finding a girlfriend in time for Valentine's Day, and after that Gai-sensei had explained to him of how love was a war, and that it would be good to consider girls as prey and boys as hunters, and so forth. Lee believed in everything his twisted sensei said, and odd enough the green spandex suit was not helping him catch a girl, but most likely scaring one…

It had been at least a year in Konoda and Lee was fifteen years old. Everyone was in the middle of their springtime youth and Lee was concerned that he would disappoint his sensei by being a late bloomer in finding love. Neji and Tenten were together, and they were both on his team. He felt left out whenever the group went out on missions, and the two love birds tried to ditch him to do lovey-dovey stuff behind a bush. What even got Lee more upset was that the Valentine's Day dance was exactly one week away from today, and that everyone was already going with someone in. Except him.

Konoda, to Lee's luck decided to include the Hidden sand Village and the County of Mist in their little festival. Shikamaru took the opportunity to ask Temari if she would like to go with him, but she turned him down to go out with Sasuke. Of course Sasuke only went out with her because he didn't want to go out with Sakura, as she was approaching him at that same time. Ino forced Shikamaru to go with her, and Shino went out with Hinata (who wanted to ask Naruto out, but was too afraid to). Finally by the end of the day, Lee disappointingly returned home and awaited tomorrow to give love another try.

In the morning Lee found his sensei with Kakashi and the other teachers cutting up pieces of paper, each having the name of a student written upon it. When their task was completed they threw the papers into a basket, and took into a classroom where it was set upon a table in the middle of the room. Each student attending the dance was called upon to enter the classroom and pick a name out of the basket. They would hold the name secret until everyone had their turn. Whoever you chose would either be the person you went with to the dance, or the person who was chosen to ask you to the dance. Kakashi explained why this was done.

"Oi… everyone should have a chance to go so…we thought of a way to get everyone including from the other villages to attend to dance". Kakashi then gave a small smile to the students and started calling names one by one to pick out of the basket. Lee turned to his sensei and received a reassuring wink from Gai. He knew his sensei would help him out, but was this really a good idea. He liked it if he got picked but, with who…

"Everyone gets to embrace the springtime of their life's" Gai sensei enthusiastically yelled out, then walked passed Lee and whispered "Including you". Lee blushed he couldn't wait. Finally his turn was called upon, and he approached the basket merrily.

By then just about everyone had almost gone up, so the students were dismissed and Kakashi announced that no papers were to be switched among the students. As soon as everyone exited, they read the names written on the papers. "Oh god...I got stuck with _her_" said a couple of guys. "_What._..not him" said a couple of girls. And then…the some like him said nothing. What could you say, when the person you were to ask out was Gaara. Lee dropped the paper and ran.

He cried to Gai sensei, and Gai cried too, but there was nothing he could do about it. Kakashi's lame joke with putting both sex's guys and girls together would also result in guys getting pick with other guys, and vise-versa with the girls. For instance, the funniest pair was Ino and Sakura. "A waste of two beautiful women" said Lee. Then there was the pair, Shikamaru and Neji which was funny. But Kiba and Hinata, he must admit were the cutest couple of them all.

Lee pondered the evening streets on Konoha, and ended up in a dead end. He continued his route over roof tops, feeling the breeze move through his hair and the sand…. _Sand. _The air was replaced by sand, and Lee hit smack into a wall of it. There before him stood Gaara of the desert. "You're in the way". Lee stood up and brushed the sand off his spandex suit. "Huh..what". Gaara moved in front of Lee, as if Lee was in his territory. "You're in the way stupid, you almost ran into me". Gaara moved closer to Lee returning the sand where it belonged. He reached out and held his paper in front of Lee's face. There it read: Ask Lee.

Relieved, Lee laughed before the sand man "That's not so strange; I was supposed to ask **you..**". Gaara twitched. Lee backed off when he noticed his mistake "I didn't mean it that way". "You should see some of the pair's out there, it's pretty hilarious". Lee said. "However, I'm going to get revenge on Kakashi-sensei for pairing us unfairly".

"And I'm going to kill my sister for making me come along with her" Gaara said, his comment receiving a small laugh out of Lee. He never meant it to be humorous, but a tiny smile tugged at his lips when he figured he could make someone laugh.

"Well if you want to get revenge on Kakashi-sensei you're more than welcome to tag along". Lee said trying to sound as friendly as possible. Gaara twitched again at the gummy bear sweetness of Lee's voice, but he liked getting revenge on people and decided to go along. After cornering Kakashi a few blocks down, they ended up stealing his adult fantasy book, and his wallet. It was hard, but with Lee's super fast pace, and Gaara's sand, it was quite simple. Lee and Gaara laughed, both surprisingly in a maniacal way. "Happy doing business with ya", Lee said giving Gaara a thumbs up. Gaara nodded as the two parted. Lee with the wallet and Gaara with the book. But before they were out of eye sight, Lee turned around and caught up with Gaara.

"Ano…could we trade".

The next day everyone was frantic and moody, some didn't even want to consider going to the dance anymore, but the teachers refused it. That's when everybody started playing 'sick'. Naruto caught Lee out of the corner of his eye. Lee seemed to be the center of attention. Almost every boy teen in Konoda surrounded him. Naruto went to see what all of the commotion was. "Kakashi-sensei's book", Naruto somehow passed through the wall of boys and knelled down by Lee. Who was holding the book in everyone's view sight! "_Cool_".

Unfortunately, by that time Gai sensei had taken the book away from Lee and said it was for 'safe-keeping' leaving the group of unsatisfied teens. Lee was happy to be popular for a day, and to his surprise, he got a visit from a certain red head. Gaara landed next to Lee handing him the wallet. "There's nothing else to do with it". "My brother took all the money out, and some old guy bought the license". Gaara handed Lee the wallet, but before he could jump of the building, Lee grabbed his wrist lightly. "Ano…I have some money, we can go get something to eat". As soon as that happened everyone took a step back, except Lee who was proposing the offer. Gaara landed back down on the building, "I don't really eat". Lee understood and quickly released his grip on Gaara. "But if you want we can get your book back". Lee smiled. He knew this would be the start of a strange yet unexpected friendship.

* * *

A week passed and the dance finally came, or should I say didn't.. No one showed up. Instead a line of teens at the Ramen shop filled. Some wanted curry, some wanted noodles, and some just wanted to be anywhere but Konoda's Valentine's dance. Lee looked up at the sky, it was beautiful. He sat down on the roof top with his bowl of curry. Boy! Did Lee love his curry. Curry even saved his life once (spoiler seventh season). He inhaled the smell and was about to begin eating when he felt sand wrap around the hand holding his spoon. The sand lifted his hand and guided the spoon towards a face, Gaara's. 

Gaara opened his mouth and inserted the spoon, leaving Lee blushing. The red head winced "It's too spicy it's giving me a headache". Lee shook his head. "Not everyone likes curry, you have to have a taste for it". Lee took another scoop out of the bowl and hesitantly ate from the spoon. Gaara watched not noting that he was leaning over Lee's bowl. Lee took another scoop and tempted Gaara. Finally the sand boy took the spoon away from Lee and started eating causing Lee to laugh.

Gaara expression deepened, "I'm leaving tonight, I don't know if I'll ever come back to Konoda, just tell Naruto I'll fight him again next time". Lee didn't move, Gaara figured Lee hated him for not saying anything, not that it really mattered right!...It had only been a week and two days. That's not enough time to befriend someone, is it... Gaara placed the bowl aside and got up, followed by Lee, his head hung low. When Gaara moved closer to look up at the Lee's face, he was embraced by long arms. Lee's arms held Gaara's body so he couldn't move, but it was Lee's kiss that caused Gaara to freeze. Lee tasted of curry and Gaara knew then...that he might actually have a taste for it!

End, Cute Huh!

Well I don't plan on making a third chapter but I've got some ideas.

**A:** Orochimaru and Third Hokage, **B: **Iruka and Kakashi, **C:** Ino and Sakura

_Vote by review!_


	3. Pudding

**Slover Pink here, sorry it took so long to update!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. However I do own this story.

A lot of you who are fans will probably _hate_ me for this but you can't blame me. I don't know…Orochimaru and the Third Hokage obviously had a little something going on during the anime.

_Warning_: Horror/yaoi. Not you're average lovey-dovey crap. This is hard-core baby.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three**-Pudding (chapter 1)

He was a really good boy. 'A really good one' The Third Hokage thought to himself as he patted Orochimaru gently on the head. As for the Third Hokage's other two pupils… they were left hanging on a tree limb tied with a special rope made out of _women's_ hair.

The third Hokage looked down at the gothic young boy and noticed a chump of chopped hair on the right back side of the boy's head. He laughed at this when he discover it was _Orochimaru's_ hair instead! "The two of you go home, you've done". The Hokage said noting that both of his pupils were giving death glares to Orochimaru.

"But I'm not done yet, I still haven't learned to walk up the tree using my chakra". Tsunde said angrily. She hissed and was later released to the ground safely by the Hokage who in turn was then harassed by Jiraiya. Once the hissy fit was over and Jiraiya was done announcing that next time he'd win, he turned to leave. He always wondered why his teammate Orochi stayed behind with the sensei. But the thought was not as important as what his stomach wanted growling hungrily. So he dropped the thought and headed for the nearest steamed dumpling stand.

Surprisingly Tsunde was there with her friend. Both of them were chatting until they noticed Jiraiya in their presence.

"Oi Tsunde san what are you doing here?"

"Leave me alone you loser". She said with giggles received from the friend

Jiraiya ignored her and sat right next to Tsunde receiving a glare. Noticing the glare but also noting that Tsunde's friend as cuter than her, Jiraiya ordered six steamed dumpling and a bowl of chicken noodles. He sat silently for awhile before turning slightly to Tsunde's side and whispering.

"You're friend is hot, any chance I might get her num..." The blonde haired girl turned slightly towards Jiraiya before leaning over his bowl to spit in it. Jiraiya just stared at the germ in his soup before lifting the spoon and continuing to eat.

"You're so gross" came from Tsunde before both girls got up to leave.

"Can't let good food go to waste" Jiraiya said to himself. Smiling as it was kind of like an indirect kiss with Tsunde-san.

What he meant to ask her was more like why their fellow classmate always stayed behind. He wanted to know more about the spark the Hokage had whenever the gothic boy showed up for class. He continued eating with his spoon swirling in the spit with the noodles. He felt sick all of a sudden.

* * *

The next day the Hokage showed up for class late looking a bit tired. "Today we aren't going to practice because there's going to be a national Konoda bake sale again". Everybody cheered except Orochimaru who preferred to stay silent. 

When he noticed that Jiraiya was staring at him he grinned. "What?" the gothic boy said half annoyed half curious.

"Nothing" the silver haired boy turned afraid to ask Orochi what he really wanted to.

Orochimaru crossed his arms and kept the grin on his face. If it annoyed his teammate then he'd do it all day. However he stopped when the Hokage shook his head negatively.

To him the Hokage was a nuisance for his further investigation on human limits. He wanted to find the secrets to evaluating what makes people tick or just loose it. He wanted to stretch human life by the years. He wanted to experiment dangerously with dangerous things. But what he wasn't expecting was a little activity preformed with pudding.

The boy thought back on when it all started. It was a rainy day and he and both his teammates were soaked from head to toe. Neither of them wanted to go home but the Hokage had forced them to so they left. All, except him. Orochimaru stayed for what seemed like hours. His sensei the Hokage had threatened him after catching Orochi in the act of performing a surgical experiment on a local preschooler. He remembered the incident precisely as if it happened yesterday.

-Flashback- "What's wrong with you" his sensei yelled, pulling him away from the little girl and throwing him across the floor. It hurt. Orochi touched his head where a bruise once resided. Not to mention he was slapped by the girls parents. He'd never been so humiliated in his life, and swore he would exact revenge. Unfortunately for him things didn't go the way he'd wanted it to, and as an apology everyday he made the girl pudding.

To what it may have looked like, Orochi was not interested in girls at the time. His Hokage probably thought he was going to rape the eight year old girl, and confound him to a solitary room. It never got lonely in there because the Hokage would sit in a chair across from him and stare at his face all day. After a while, things got scary!

* * *

Before Orochimaru even knew what being harass meant, he'd been harassed. Occasionally, Orochi would watch his sensei strip down into nothingness inside of that very empty room. Two large hands gently caressed both sides of his pale face. His sensei liked touching the soft white cheeks of the younger boy. Orochi would pull back, but then the Hokage had a hand at his back before the move was made and soft lips that quickly pressed against his own. A hot tongue lavished and forced the younger boy's lips apart to invite the uninvited tongue of the Hokage. Orochimaru gave him blood after successfully biting back. 

It took a while but Orochimaru fought the ugly memories. Jiraiya who was standing next to him waiting in line for some damn cupcakes must've seen him cringe inwardly because he turned to look at him worriedly. Orochi held onto the sides of his head as if his brain might explode and when he couldn't take much more of it he ran in the opposite direction when suddenly two strong hands caught him and lifted him up.

The fourth Hokage looked back at him. He didn't smile, nor did he look bitter. Instead he said "We don't want to get the third Hokage upset, so be a good boy alright".Almost as if he knew something he then winked.

Jiraiya watched his friend from a far view. He wasn't really spying or anything, but the fact that his teammate spent the rest of his day hid nearly under a bush got his curiosity flowing. What he also noticed was that the Hokage's seemed to share some sort of secret meeting, one that he wanted to rather not discover. He waited patiently until everyone was suddenly rushed out because of an explosion that happened in the far-east corner of Konoda.

When Jiraiya was forced to leave with his class mates, he saw the Hokage go in the opposite direction to probably look for Orochi. The Hokage made it look responsible enough but something tugged at Jiraiya's throat and told him to follow his sensei. He ducked past a few guards and followed his teacher back to the food stands watching from a safe distance.

* * *

It always happened when it rained, so Orochimaru wondered if it would rain today. 

He looked up at the grey sky and guessed it would. To avoid worry his eyes looked downward and he caught a sight that was most fascinating, a worm that was stuck with half of its body still underground and the other half above it. He wanted to be the worm but instead he plucked it from the earth ripping it in two. The top still moved but he was curious to see if the bottom half did too as the worm wiggled continuously for a few second before it finally came to a halt.

Orochi wondered how long he resisted his sensei before he too was powerless to move any more against his teacher. The memories came back in a sudden moment flashing images behind golden cat eyes. Again he went into flashback mode. It was physical, mental, and painful. He remembered the Hokage's hands running gingerly through his long black silky strands of hair. His sensei had stripped him and of course Orochi fought back. But his sensei was far much stronger than he, and forced the boy to lie on the floor.

Orochi didn't move. He just lay on the small cot staring at the ceiling. From time to time his attention was needed to satisfy the older man. Of course Orochi was never forced to do much of anything physical because he'd bite, but he was forced to endure the sex which was painful.

Shaking his head Orochi got up from where he was sitting to look for Jiraiya. Just maybe he could talk to his dimwitted friend. But the silver haired boy was no where to be found. In fact, the whole area was deserted. There was still a bake sale. All the stands remained even the food too. But there were no people. Orochimaru almost felt like he was in some twilight zone. It couldn't have been more than thirty minutes between the time he came and the time he sat down by the bushes. Orochi got up and dusted the dirt off his clothes, but just as he looked ahead the same person he feared was coming towards him with that grin noticeable for what it meant from miles away…

To Be Continued

(I would have put both chapters together, but I had to edit some stuff to make it seem less sexually pedophilic!)


End file.
